


Heat Rises

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: That was a big part of the problem...it was a hopeless love affair.





	Heat Rises

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: OK, this is not a part of anything in any of my universes. I just needed to go off to the side for a friend. She wanted a little Nancy and Evelyn and I gave it to her. I'm giving it to you guys too. Enjoy.  


* * *

“Hello.”

“What are you doing?”

“Isn't that a silly question? It’s like two o’clock in the morning.”

“3:15, but its Friday.”

“So?”

“You're usually having a party. Or you're at a party.”

“Not always. I had a long week. Why are you awake? Why are you so chipper? Who the hell is this?”

“Nancy, its Lynnie. Evelyn Baker; I live downstairs.”

“Oh, OK. Are you alright? Why are you calling so late?”

“I have a major mock trial on Monday afternoon…we were cramming. I'm going to bed now.”

“And you wanted to call and tell me?” Nancy asked.

“Man, are you cranky as hell when you're roused from sleep. Can I come up and sleep with you?”

“No.” Nancy’s voice was firm.

“Why?”

“Because Lynnie. I…its not…”

“Tongue tied?” she giggled. “I’ll be good, I promise. Really, really good.”

Nancy sighed. She sat up some, running her fingers through her thick curls.

“Lynnie?”

“What? I just want to sleep. I want to sleep with you. You know it gets chilly down here. It’s always warm in your bed.”

“Heat rises.” Nancy mumbled, as if Evelyn wanting to stay with her had anything to do with the thermostat.

“Exactly. Can I come up?”

“Sure. Use your key.”

“I will. Be up in a minute.”

Nancy grumbled and hung up the phone. OK, tonight she had to resist. If Evelyn came onto her she had to say no. This was all going to end badly and though Nancy knew she would be alright, she worried about Lynnie. She knew the older woman was stronger than even she knew. Summa cum laude from University of Connecticut, survived a marriage that left her wanting, survived a divorce, busting her hump at Harvard Law School. 

The woman was incredible and Nancy loved her more than she thought it was humanly possible to love anyone. That was a big part of the problem…it was a hopeless love affair. Evelyn was as straight as wealthy girls from Connecticut were supposed to be. Wait, Nancy was a wealthy girl from Connecticut. Oh well.

She heard the key turn in the lock, waited a few minutes and heard a tap on her bedroom door. Evelyn poked her head in, her blonde hair in pigtails.

“Hey Nance. Are you awake?”

“Yeah. C’mere.”

She walked into the room wearing a red Teddy and nothing else. Climbing between the sheets, she pulled Nancy into a blistering kiss. Nancy tried to move away but it was too much. She melted against Evelyn, powerless as her clothes were taken off with ease.

“I've missed you.” Evelyn murmured as their mouths clashed.

“We just saw each other on Wednesday. Uhh…Lynnie.”

“Not the way I wanted to.” She trailed her lips and tongue down Nancy’s neck. “I want you.”

“Oh God, me too.”

“Are you sure?” Evelyn asked, pulling away Nancy pulled her back.

“So sure. You started it and you are damn sure going to finish it.”

“That will be my pleasure.”

Nancy watched as she took off the Teddy. They were kissing again. Nancy moaned as Evelyn stroked and caressed her breasts. She licked the hard nipples, biting them. Nancy arched her back, closing her eyes.

“Open your eyes…look at me while I taste you.”

“No. Just don’t stop.”

Lynnie smiled, once again concentrating on her nipples. She loved having Nancy’s breasts in her mouth; loved the way it made her cry out. Teasing, licking, and biting until Nancy pulled her away, breathless.

“You have to stop.” She said.

“I thought you didn’t want me to.”

“Make me cum luscious. No more games.”

“I like to play.” Lynnie murmured, her lips moving down Nancy’s body.

Across her stomach and groin, running her fingers through the hair between her thighs. Nancy spread her thighs more, biting her lip. Evelyn’s tongue was wet and warm inside of her. She knew exactly what to do. Running across her folds until Nancy lost the ability to think and speak coherently.

“Oh, oh, oh…ohhh Lynnie…oh dear God.”

She moved Nancy’s clit between her thumb and forefinger. Nancy gripped the sheets.

“Lynnie! Lynnie! Oh shit!”

Nancy climaxed, the delicious feeling of being engulfed in heat followed by a cold chill took over her whole body. Lynnie sucked her clit until she fell again.

“Oh goddamn.”

Evelyn was in her arms again. They kissed as Nancy stroked the sides of her breasts.

“You are obsessed with the taste of your own pussy, I think.” Evelyn said in a matter of fact tone.

“I am no position to dispute that. What does that make me?”

“A very smart woman. It’s damn good.”

She sat on top of Nancy, pinching her nipples. Nancy smiled. She reached up and covered Evelyn’s hands with her own. She definitely was not as busty as most of Nancy’s conquests but something about them intrigued her nonetheless. She had never seen nipples so pink in her life. Evelyn grinded down on her and they both moaned.

“Touch me Nancy. Oh God.”

Nancy’s hand moved against Lynnie’s clit. She gyrated against Nancy, moaning her pleasure. As she cried out, writhed and squeezed her breasts in a lustful fit, Nancy had the same thought she always did. Could her ex-husband Paul make her feel like this? Did she scream and scratch him? Did she die and go to heaven? Did he even know where her clit was? These were questions she was too afraid to ask.

“Nancy! Ohhh! Yes, yes, yes!”

“Tell me how it makes you feel.”

Lynnie opened her mouth but could only squeal as her orgasm shook her to the core. She fell over on the bed and tried to catch her breath.

“Wow. Oh wow, wow, wow.”

“That a good thing?” Nancy asked.

“Most definitely. I love you.”

“I know.”

“God, I hate when you do that.”

“What?”

Evelyn composed herself, moving close to Nancy and wrapping her arms around her.

“Tell me you love me Nancy McNally.”

“Lynnie…”

“What?”

“I'm already breaking enough rules here. I just think…”

“Don’t think. Feel it, if you feel it then you should say it.”

Nancy kissed her; kissed away all her words. She did not want to talk because it only made her feel confused. She wanted to kiss, she wanted to touch, and she wanted to feel the heat rise from the tips of her toes to the curls in her hair.

“Well, I don’t care anyway.” Evelyn murmured, falling asleep in Nancy’s arms after another very fulfilling make out session. “I love you.”

“I love you too Delilah.”

“Delilah?”

“She brought down Samson with her luscious body, didn’t she?”

“I am in love with every lock of your hair. It’s safe, I promise.”

“That’s about the only thing that is safe.”

***


End file.
